Entre dos mujeres
by Takari95
Summary: Había esperado aquel momento desde siempre. El momento en que Taichi dejase de sobreprotegerla. Sin embargo, era extraño. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Celos fraternales?
1. Chapter 1

**Entre dos mujeres**

 ***.*.***

 _Este fic está dedicado a_ _ **Ficker DAT**_

 _Reto tomado de las Mendigas Fickeras_

 _Proyecto 1 – 8_

 ***.*.***

 _ **Personajes principales**_ _: Taichi, Sora y Hikari_

 ***.*.***

─Taichi, papá y mamá tenemos que decirte una cosa – dijo Yuuko con voz suave.

─¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el niño soltando el balón que tenía en las manos. Por una vez, no había hecho nada malo, no recordaba haber roto nada en casa con el balón ni había hecho enfadar a su madre al entrar en casa con los zapatos cubiertos de barro.

─No pongas esa cara de espanto que no vamos a reñirte – dijo Susumu a su hijo. Taichi se apretó las manitas – ¿O acaso has vuelto a romper algo?

─Susumu, déjalo por una vez – intervino Yuuko con una sonrisa.

─¿Qué es lo que pasa? – repitió el niño.

─Vas a tener una hermanita, Taichi – dijo su madre acariciando su tripa con suavidad.

─¿Está ahí dentro?

─Sí, hasta que sea grande y esté lista para nacer. Tendremos que ponerle un nombre y preparar parte de tu habitación para cuando venga.

─Ahora, eres el hombre de la casa y tendrás que cuidarla y protegerla – el pequeño Taichi cuadró los hombros y asintió con los ojos brillantes. Su padre le estaba dando una gran responsabilidad – Vas a ser el hermano mayor – los dos adultos sonrieron al ver como su hijo parecía tomarse muy en serio el papel de protector de la futura recién nacida. No sabían que se iba a tomar casi al pie de la letra esas palabras.

 ***.*.***

─¡Taichi! ¡Hikari! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacéis para crear tanto escándalo? – dijo Yuuko entrando como una tromba en el cuarto de los niños. Los dos hermanos estaban discutiendo en la alfombra por el balón de Taichi. Hikari lo tenía abrazado a ella y estaba llenándolo de babas. El moreno intentaba por todos los medios salvar uno de sus bienes más preciados de los tentáculos que su hermana menor tenía como brazos – Venga, déjale el balón a Hikari.

─Luego no podré jugar con él porque estará lleno de babas de Hikari – se quejó el otro. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Aquello era una batalla perdida.

 ***.*.***

Apretó a su hermana pequeña contra su costado. La niña sostenía un huevo entre las manos mientras un enorme monstruo en forma de loro lo destrozaba todo a su paso. Estaba casi tan asustado como ella pero la protegería a toda costa.

 ***.*.***

─¡Hola! Soy Sora – dijo aquella pelirroja mientras extendía la mano hacia un Taichi cubierto de barro que la miraba con cierta desconfianza. Aquella niña sabía moverse con el balón en los pies. Era una especie de chica rara, muy rara. No llevaba esos vestidos que él consideraba ridículos ni el pelo recogido y perfectamente peinado en una coleta en lo alto de la cabeza.

─Taichi. Y, ella, mi hermana Hikari – dijo señalando con la cabeza a la niña de ojos cobrizos que observaba a la niña pelirroja con una sonrisa en el rostro.

─Yo quiero jugar con Sora – reclamó la castaña tirando de la camiseta de su hermano. Taichi miró a su hermano y, como siempre, cedió a esos ojos llenos de luz.

 ***.*.***

─¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! ¿Has utilizado mi cepillo para el pelo para peinarte? – Taichi estaba acabando de abrocharse la camiseta para salir. Su hermana, hecha una furia, estaba a la entrada de su habitación con el cepillo cubierto de pelo castaño en la mano.

─Yo no he sido – replicó el moreno.

─¿De quién va a ser esto, si no? – replicó la menor frunciendo el ceño de la misma manera que solía hacerlo él mismo – Mamá te dijo que te compraras uno si te iba a dar por peinarte de vez en cuando – Hikari infló las mejillas y Taichi le pellizcó una de ellas. Le pasó la mano por el pelo y se lo enmarañó. A sus diez años, su hermanita Hikari era una mujer de armas tomar.

─Está bien. Compraré un cepillo – Hikari alzó la mano en señal de triunfo – ¡Algún día! – terminó Taichi saliendo corriendo de su habitación para que su hermana no lo alcanzara.

 ***.*.***

─Motomiya…

Al chico se le erizó el cabello de la nuca al escuchar la voz del capitán del equipo de fútbol a sus espaldas. Se giró con gotas de sudor perlándole la frente, aterrorizado. Taichi tenía la mirada sombría y caminaba hacia él a cámara lenta para alargar su agonía. Yagami le pasó un brazo por el cuello, apretó y acercó el rostro de Daisuke al suyo propia.

─Hikari me ha rechazado…

Vano intento de defenderse por parte de Daisuke Motomiya antes de sucumbir a la ira de Taichi Yagami.

 ***.*.***

─No puedes ir a esa discoteca, Hikari. Todavía eres pequeña.

─Hermano, tú siempre me vas a ver pequeña.

 ***.*.***

─Sora, Hikari, necesito ayuda – pidió Taichi asomando la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto de su hermana en el que estaban reunidas las dos chicas viendo unas fotos que Hikari había tomado de la última vez que se habían reunido.

─Tengo que ir a un cosa de esas formales en la que te dan un premio y no sé qué ponerme – dijo el chico mirando su armario a rebosar de ropa a medio colgar, calcetines desperdigados y desemparejados.

─Menos mal que nos tienes a nosotras – dijo Sora sonriendo a Hikari. La castaña asintió y metió las manos en el armario de su hermano, seguro que había algo decente que se pudiese poner.

 ***.*.***

La casa estaba demasiado silenciosa como para estar Taichi en ella. Hikari se asomó a la habitación de su hermano y se sorprendió al verle acostado en la cama siendo que solo la utilizaba para dormir o cuando estaba enfermo. La chica se acercó, se sentó en el borde y tocó el brazo del moreno, él se apartó el brazo que tenía sobre los ojos.

─¿Estás bien? – el chico se encogió de hombros, se volvió de lado dándole la espalda a Hikari – Hermano…

─He metido un poco la pata, Hikari.

─¿Qué pasa?

─Sora se ha enfadado un poco conmigo – dijo el moreno en voz baja.

─¿Por qué?

─Porque soy un bocazas y le he dicho que no podía salir con un chico del otro equipo – Hikari permaneció en silencio y se dejó caer en la cama junto a su hermano mayor. Espalda contra espalda.

─Tendrías que decirle que lo sientes. Y, de paso, lo que sientes por ella – Taichi se envaró – Somos hermanos, no puedes ocultarme esas cosas – dijo Hikari riendo.

─¿Crees que me escuchará?

─Por supuesto, hermano.

─Gracias, Hikari – respondió él dándose la vuelta en la cama y dándole un gran abrazo de oso a su hermana pequeña.

 ***.*.***

Hikari miró por la ventana de su habitación, estaba lloviendo y nadie tenía la intención de hacer planes para la tarde. Había salido la noche anterior pero no estaba cansada así que se levantó de la silla y salió de su habitación.

─¡Hermano! – ¿qué mejor para un día de perros como aquel que un buen chocolate caliente para merendar? Taichi y ella siempre hacían lo mismo desde niños.

─Tu hermano se ha ido hace un rato cuando ha llamado Sora. Ha dicho que no volverá hasta la hora de cenar – Hikari se dio un golpe mental en la frente. Taichi y Sora habían empezado a salir formalmente un par de meses atrás y, desde entonces, era relativamente difícil encontrarle un día en casa. Cuando no estaba en clase, estaba entrenado o con Sora. La castaña resopló, decidió hacer chocolate para ella sola pero no le salió igual de bueno que cuando lo hacía con Taichi.

Estaba apurando el último sorbo tristemente sentada en la mesa de la cocina cuando escuchó la puerta del apartamento cerrarse. Acto seguido, risas. Taichi y Sora entraron en la cocina, se habían mojado con la lluvia pero parecía no importarles. Hikari los saludó con una sonrisa, sorprendida al comprobar cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde que eran niños. Sora era su amiga y la adoraba, la quería mucho. Y, por ese mismo motivo, no le gustaba sentir que estaba interponiéndose entre ella y su hermano.

─Mamá me ha dicho que volverías a hora de cenar.

─Ya, pero, ha habido un cambio de planes y venimos a cenar aquí porque su madre iba a tomar el té con unas amigas – Sora asintió con la cabeza.

─Son todas iguales a mi madre, mucho té y muchas flores bien arregladas – Taichi le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Sora, la aproximó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

─Podrías habernos esperado para el chocolate, ¿no? – la castaña llevó su taza al fregadero y dirigió una mirada un tanto asesina, sin pretenderlo realmente, a su hermano. Taichi, tan poco fino para los sentimientos de las mujeres como de costumbre no le dio importancia al gesto – Prepararé un poco para nosotros dos ya que no nos has esperado – Hikari dibujó una sonrisa forzada mientras recriminaba mentalmente a su hermano el no haber aparecido antes por casa.

─Me voy a mi habitación – Taichi, entretenido con el chocolate no hizo caso. Sora asintió con la cabeza mientras Hikari salía de la cocina y se perdía en el interior de su habitación. La pelirroja movió la cabeza, aquella extraña tensión que había sentido en aquella cocina no podía traer nada bueno.

 ***.*.***

Hikari se sentó en la cama con el teléfono móvil en las manos a la espera de que Takeru pasase a recogerla. Taichi entró en la habitación de su hermana pequeña y la castaña pensaba que iría a decirle que pensaba amenazar de muerte a ese pequeño Takaishi por osar pedirle salir.

─¿Qué camisa crees que debería ponerme?

Hikari movió la cabeza desconcertada porque no era lo que esperaba. Taichi movió la mano frente al rostro de Hikari para hacerla reaccionar y volver en sí. Esta pestañeó.

─¿Adónde vas?

─Voy a llevar a Sora a cenar y no sé muy bien qué ponerme. La mitad de la ropa que tengo es ropa deportiva de cuando voy a entrenar.

─Podrías ponerte la camisa azul que te regalamos mamá y yo.

─¿A Sora le gustará?

─Claro, aunque fueras disfrazado le gustaría. Por cierto – dijo cuando su hermano ya estaba prácticamente fuera de su habitación – voy a salir con Takeru esta tarde.

─Ah, pasadlo bien. ¿Dónde vais?

─Íbamos a ir a la cafetería en la que está trabajando Miyako. La que está en el centro.

─Genial. Dile a Takeru – " _Aquí viene"_ – que le diga a Yamato que me llame. El otro día el móvil tuvo un inesperado accidente y quiero hablar con él para ver cómo quedamos para ir a su concierto – Hikari en un desconcierto absoluto asintió con la cabeza. Su hermano no parecía su hermano porque no había enumerado por orden de preferencia las diez mil maneras que podía encontrar para matar a Takeru. Desde siempre le había pedido que no la sobreprotegiera y que la dejara tomar sus propias decisiones por sí misma. Y, ahora que tenía el hermano despreocupado que siempre había deseado tener la situación le resultaba extraña. Cogió su móvil y se despidió de Taichi, solo tenía que acostumbrarse a la nueva situación. Su hermano no siempre iba a estar cien por cien pendiente de ella. Eso era lo que siempre había deseado, ¿no? Un hermano que no amenazase constantemente a sus posibles novios, que la dejara salir sin poner mil pegas al lugar, que no tuviese a aterrorizado a Daisuke, que no utilizase su cepillo para el pelo… Pero, sin embargo, ahora que había conseguido ese margen de libertad sentía que le faltaba algo. Le dolía un poco echarle las culpas a Sora del cambio que había experimentado la relación con su hermano. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Celos fraternales?

Takeru la saludó pero Hikari casi pasó de largo de su amigo, tan concentrada como iba en entender su inconformismo.

─¿Cómo voy a morir esta vez? – preguntó Takeru mientras la detenía con suavidad.

─Esta vez no vas a morir entre horribles sufrimientos – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa que a Takeru le supo un tanto agridulce.

 ***.*.***

 **Ficker, este es el inicio/introducción del fic. Creo que tendrá un par de capítulos más. Espero estar cumpliendo tus expectativas con respecto al reto.**

 **Un saludo**

 **Takari95**


	2. Chapter 2

**Entre dos mujeres**

 _Este fic está dedicado a_ _ **Ficker DAT**_

 _Reto tomado de las Mendigas Fickeras_

 _Proyecto 1 – 8_

 _ **Pairing/personajes principales**_ _: Taichi, Sora y Hikari_

 ** _*.*.*_**

─¿Qué estás pensando? – Takeru chasqueó los dedos ante los ojos de Hikari para hacerla volver a la realidad. Desde hacía unos días parecía que su mayor afición era quedarse mirando en mitad de una clase por la ventana, con la mirada perdida. La chica sacudió la cabeza y apoyó la frente en la palma de la mano.

─No lo sé, últimamente estoy muy desconcentrada.

─No necesitaba tener un gran coeficiente intelectual para darme cuenta de ello, Hikari – la chica esbozó una pequeña sonrisa porque con él no tenía que esforzarse en explicar sus sentimientos, él la entendía de por sí. Al menos, en parte – ¿Sigues dándole vueltas al hecho de que Taichi no te dijera las maneras horribles en que pensaba torturarme?

─Puede.

─¿Por qué le das tanta importancia? Quiero decir, si está así es porque está embobado con Sora y solo piensa en ella. No es que sea nada malo y tenía entendido que siempre habías querido un hermano menos sobreprotector, ¿o me has engañado toda la vida? – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

─Si yo también creía que era lo que quería. Pero, ahora que tengo tanta libertad es como no saber qué hacer con ella. Además, veo menos a Taichi de lo que estaba acostumbrada y siento que estamos un poco más separados.

─Hikari, esto solo tendrá la importancia y la repercusión que tú quieras darle – ella hizo un mohín.

─Solo siento que mi hermano me ha dejado un poco de lado, nada más. Solo tengo que aceptar las nuevas circunstancias, ya no somos niños.

─Cuando se le pase un poco la primera fase de la relación con Sora volverá a ser el hermano apabullante que odiabas y que ahora echas de menos. Ya lo verás – Hikari sonrió. Interiormente, deseaba que se cumplieran las palabras de Takeru.

 ** _*.*.*_**

Yuuko estaba acabando de ordenar el salón cuando entraron por la puerta Taichi y Sora. El chico venía cargado con la bolsa de entrenamiento que dejó junto al sillón pero al percatarse de la mirada dura de su madre la cogió de nuevo y la llevó a su cuarto.

Sora sonrió a modo de saludo. Hikari entró también en el apartamento, le dio un beso a su madre y saludó a su amiga mientras dejaba la cartera en la mesa baja del centro.

─Takeru va a presentar la novela que estaba intentando acabar para el concurso – dijo la castaña con alegría.

─Eso es genial. ¿La resolución del concurso saldrá pronto? – inquirió la pelirroja.

─Sí, bueno, relativamente. Takeru me ha dicho que tardan un par de meses pero que en otros concursos el plazo es mucho más largo. ¿Qué tal ha ido el examen de hoy?

─Bueno, podría haber ido mejor.

─Entonces, mejor no pregunto por cómo le ha ido a mi hijo – resopló Yuuko. Hikari y Sora rieron.

─¿Os parece bonito hablar de mí a escondidas? – replicó el moreno detrás de las tres mujeres con los brazos cruzados. Se acercó a Sora y rodeó la cintura con los brazos, apoyando la mejilla contra la de ella.

─No he dicho nada que no quisiera que escucharas, Taichi – dijo su madre mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

─Yo también te quiero, mamá.

─Estudiar un poco haría que te quisiera un poco más – añadió Hikari. Taichi rio pero no dijo nada más. Hikari hundió un poco los hombros al ver que su hermano se ponía a hacer otras cosas cuando tiempo atrás la hubiera espachurrado o le hubiera revuelto tanto el pelo que habría tardado un buen rato en deshacer todos los nudos. La pelirroja volvió a sentir aquella tensión extraña entre los hermanos Yagami. Esta vez, Taichi se quedó mirando a su hermana que tenía la mirada fija en la cartera. Abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla y se retiró a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

Sora no pudo evitar romper el incómodo silencio que se había establecido en el salón.

─¿Ocurre algo entre Taichi y tú?

─No, nada – Hikari tomó la cartera y abandonó la estancia.

 ** _*.*.*_**

─¡Taichi! – el balón golpeó la cara del capitán del equipo de fútbol y lo hizo caer de espaldas en el césped. El muchacho se quedó tendido en el suelo, con el rostro adormecido por el impacto, observando cómo las pequeñas nubes se desplazaban poco a poco por el cielo – ¿Estás bien, capitán? – preguntó Daisuke.

El moreno miró al chico inclinado sobre él. Y, sin quererlo, Hikari le vino a la cabeza. No la había visto desde la tarde anterior. Anoche, no quiso cenar y no salió de la habitación. No se había atrevido a llamar a su puerta e ir a ver qué le pasaba. Estaba rara con él desde hacía un tiempo. Pero, ¿por qué?

Cuando se reunió con Sora, la pelirroja se percató de que el chico estaba preocupado. Taichi pocas veces se calentaba mucho la cabeza en algo durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Normalmente, porque siempre trataba de buscar una solución rápida y eficaz. Pero, cuando ponía aquella expresión implicaba que no veía solución por el momento y que tampoco entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

─¿Qué tal ha ido el entrenamiento? – dijo ella mientras se ponía de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios.

─Bien – el silencio los rodeó. Sora casi se asustó porque eso no solía pasar, Taichi siempre tenía algo que contar, una jugada en la que había destacado o algún halago del entrenador que había elevado aún más su ego.

 ** _*.*.*_**

La dejó en su casa y después el muchacho se dirigió a la suya con paso lento, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Cuando llegó a su bloque de apartamentos, era más tarde de lo normal. Hikari estaba sentada en los últimos escalones y se levantó en cuanto lo vio aparecer.

─Daisuke me ha dicho que habías recibido un buen golpe.

─Eh, sí. Un balón perdido.

─Pero, ¿te encuentras bien? – él asintió.

─¿Estabas esperándome? – Hikari metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

─Estabas tardando más que de costumbre. Sora ya hace rato que me ha dicho que habías salido de su casa.

─Ya, necesitaba estar solo un rato – Hikari miró con curiosidad a Taichi. Lo conocía y no iba a soltar prenda, al menos, de momento. Así que ella empezó a andar lentamente escaleras arriba y él la siguió.

 ** _*.*.*_**

─No tengo hermanos así que no sé lo que se siente pero las cosas entre Taichi y Hikari no están como deberían estar – murmuró Sora. Unos ojos azules se clavaron en ella con intensidad. Yamato se acomodó en el sofá mientras masticaba una galleta de la bolsa que le había dado Mimi aquella mañana.

─¿Y? Las peleas entre hermanos es algo normal. Además, Taichi tiene ahora mismo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Es normal que no esté tan animado como siempre. Es nuestro último año y, aunque algunos de nosotros tenemos las cosas claras, hay otros que no. Ya sabes que los exámenes de acceso a la universidad le están consumiendo la energía – Sora asintió. Yamato tenía razón en todo pero había algo más detrás de todo.

─Pero, Taichi y Hikari siempre han tenido una buena relación.

─Toda buena relación tiene sus momentos oscuros.

─Creo que debería hablar con Hikari.

─¿Te sientes culpable?

─No, bueno… Quizá – Yamato seguía comiendo como si nada. Sora le arrebató la bolsa de galletas, la estaba sacando de quicio.

─Mira, Sora, es normal que Taichi pase ahora más tiempo contigo. Es algo normal, puede que sea extraño para Hikari al principio pero lo aceptará.

─No es solo Hikari, Taichi también está más apagado que de costumbre. Y, no, no es por los exámenes ni ningún tema académico.

─Sabes que no se me da especialmente bien aconsejar en cuanto a relaciones – Sora sonrió con dulzura ante la media sonrisa de Yamato con la que le suplicaba la devolución de las galletas.

─Lo sé pero escuchar se te da de maravilla – ella se levantó para marcharse.

─Eres amiga de Hikari, habla con ella. O esto afectará a los ratos que pases con Taichi – la pelirroja asintió y abandonó el apartamento de su amigo.

 ** _*.*.*_**

Hikari estaba tomando una foto en el parque cuando vio que Sora se acercaba a través del objetivo. El uniforme azul contrastaba con su cabello pelirrojo y la castaña no puedo evitar sacarle una foto a su amiga sin que ella se diera cuenta. Cuando Sora llegó a su lado, Hikari fingió sorpresa.

─Tu madre me ha dicho que te habías escapado un rato a hacer fotos.

─Sí, ya sabes que me gusta mucho.

─¿Has captado hoy buenos momentos? – Hikari se sentó en un banco de piedra mientras sostenía la cámara en su regazo.

─Hace tiempo que no capto buenos momentos – aquella frase viniendo de Hikari no era una buena señal. La pelirroja tomó asiento junto a la otra chica y le tocó la mano con la suya. La pequeña Yagami miró la mano de su amiga sobre ella y sintió la calidez que desprendía. Era agradable. Estar con Sora podía definirse así y Hikari entendía por qué Taichi había acabado enamorándose de ella.

─Oye, Hikari, he venido a verte porque últimamente Taichi y tú…

─¿Taichi y yo?

─Taichi y tú no estáis pasando por vuestro mejor momento, ¿no? – Hikari sacudió la cabeza e intentó sonreír – Puedes hablar conmigo, si lo necesitas.

─¿No te ha pasado nunca que anhelas mucho algo pero al final descubres que no era como lo habías imaginado?

─Sí, alguna vez.

─Pensaba que cuando Taichi dejara de sobreprotegerme me sentiría genial. Pero, no me siento así – Sora permaneció callada – No sé si esto puede definirse como celos o algo así. Se lo he preguntado a Takeru pero dice que no encuentra una palabra para describirlo a parte de que soy una inconformista.

─¿Crees que puede tener que ver con que yo haya empezado a salir con tu hermano?

─Puede. Pero, no quiero que pienses que te estoy culpando, no quiero hacerlo. Eres mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, casi tanto tiempo como lo eres de Taichi. Y, de verdad, que me alegro por vosotros – esta vez la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Hikari era sincera y Sora sintió que el peso que se había instalado durante unos días en su pecho se aligeraba considerablemente.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, favs y follows. Espero que os siga gustando la historia :)**

 **Takari95**


End file.
